This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We succeeded in the design of both homodyne and heterodyne 35 GHz pulsed microwave bridges. The heterodyne bridge of our design is intended for work in conjunction with a high-power TWTA and can be tailored for work with a several watt solid-state amplifier, i.e. for the project on protein folding, wherein solid-state power amplifier option is in our research plans. We will use a number of inexpensive MMIC working at C or X band IF in the heterodyne bridge. The schemes at different levels of complexity are in place, with the least expensive ones also being well-suited for 3D EM. The bridge electronics will be integrated with low-end timing systems based on home enhanced SpinCore Pulse Bluster card and Acqiris averager, or else can be integrated with the high-end timing systems (working with Acqiris or home-built averagers), which were methodically developed in several subprojects related to pulse and FT ESR.